Love is not cold
by DahvieVanityGirl
Summary: Germany's little sister has become a new nation. SHe's happy and excited to make new friends. However some of her friend choices could result into something horrible, or something beautiful. SHe'll prove Russia is not evil like evryone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead! So school has started up and I had absolutely no time to update over the summer (Camp rock from eight in the morning to nine in the evening) soo to make it up I'm starting a new story for my new found obsession with Russia and Hetalia (lol fangirl) so I shall update the rest of my stories this weekend. For now enjoy this chapter . Btw way, I know Serbia is already a nation but I COULDN'T FIND A FREE ONE NEAR GERMANY DX so I apologize Serbia fans but I had to take the real one out, I own nothing.**

* * *

Germany and Prussia loved their little sister Serbia. She would always be described as perfect by others, her shoulder length blonde fluffy hair, her bright blue eyes, flawless skin, and a sweet childish personality. However her older brothers knew better, she was clumsy, forgetful, and often got in dangerous situations. One good, no great, example would be: Russia. Germany and Prussia nearly had a heart attack when she told them who her new friend was.

It had started as a normal day, nice and warm, the grass was blowing and everything had a cherry aura with it. Prussia came to visit his younger siblings so Serbia decided to shop for dinner for the three of them. She came back looking extremely happy. Curious, Germany asked,

"You look pleased as punch. Something happened?" Serbia's grin grew wider;

"I made a new friend!" she giggled and sat the bags down. Prussia smirked and teased,

"Oh? You mean a new boyfriend? Is he as awesome as me?" Serbia blushed deeply and retorted,

"He-he's just a friend!" Germany smiled softly at his little sister, "What's his name?" Serbia thought a moment then said,

"Ah! I remember now! It's Ivan!" Both Germany's and Prussia's faces paled, before they Germany shouted,

"I-Ivan?! Russia?!" Serbia looked confused, "Russia?" Being a newer nation she had not yet attended a world conference, so she had never met any of the other nations. Prussia's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "How dare he even speak to you!"

Germany grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her, "Serbia, please stay away from him! He's dangerous! Did he hurt you?" Serbia finally got fed up with the shouting and got out his grasp, then put a hand on her hip.

"You're wrong Big Brother, he's a nice gentleman. And I refuse to lose a friend because you have misread someone." She picked up the grocery bags, "Now if you excuse me, I have dinner to make."

Although Serbia had a sweet childish personality, she could be mean at times and once she decided something, it stayed that way. So the brothers could only watch as their naïve little sister huffed away.

"We should talk to her later after she has calmed down," Prussia said, "And since I'm so awesome she'll listen to me." But Germany had a bad feeling, this was not going to turn out well…

* * *

Serbia felt offended on Ivan's part. They didn't know what they were talking about. He was sweet to her when they met and she refuses to believe he was a bad person.

~**FlashBack**~

Serbia wandered down the aisle of the store, wondering what to make. Big Brother Germany would probably want some wurst, but she had to make something for Big Brother Prussia too, not to mention she was a vegetarian. Lost in her mind she accidently bumped into someone and fell back. As she braced herself for impact she was surprised when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and caught her. Blinking she looked up and saw a very tall man with dark blonde hair and violet eyes. Feeling a blush rising up she stammered out,

"T-thank you!" "It's no problem da. After all I bumped into you." His voice was nice and sweet, his smile looked very sincere. Serbia smiled back, and the man gently released her, "My name is Ivan. I am Russian da."

"Ah! My name is Serbia! But you may call me Angel if you wish." Ivan's eyes suddenly looked a bit darker, "You are a nation, da?" She nodded proudly, "Yep!"

"Well we be good friends then, but for now I must go. Goodbye Miss Angel." As he walked away Serbia blushed slightly, "Bye Ivan~"

* * *

Serbia sighed, her brothers will come around eventually..


	2. Chapter 2

Serbia stood outside the two wooden doors and took a deep breath in. Her first world conference…she was super nervous. What if she messed up? What if they hated her? Or worse…What if they took her title as Serbia away?! As all these thoughts went through her head she started to tremble, tears in the corner of her eyes, and pretty sure she was going to pee herself.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" An English voice said from behind her. Serbia slowly turned to face a blonde hair man with vibrant green eyes, nodding shakily. The man blinked then asked,

"Are you Serbia?" She nodded again and he smiled, "Ah welcome Miss Serbia. No need to be nervous now, everything will be fine." Serbia gave a shy smiled,

"Thank you Mr.…" "England," He finished for her. Serbia blushed; a big important country was talking to a tiny nobody like herself! This only added to her shaking and she could almost faint.

"Iggy! Quit trying to pick up such a beautiful girl! You have no chance!" Another man with a French accent said, (Serbia guessed this was France). England yelled some profanity then said, "She's too bloody young! Where's your class?!" France laughed mockingly,

"I'll show you class!" Turning towards Serbia France grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Your eyes sparkle more than the stars on a clear night. Your hair shines more than the stars itself. Your lips are redder than rubies, will you be mine?" That pushed her over the edge. Serbia giggled insanely, her whole face red, and then she fainted.

* * *

Light flooded Serbia's eyes as they fluttered open. Blinking a few times she recognized the faces staring down at her. England (looking worried), France (smirking at England), and Germany (embarrassed to for his sister-or being related to her- ) and…

"Ah! Ivan!" She said jerking up. The others glanced between her and him, almost fearfully. Ivan smiled,

"It's my little clumsy friend. Did you fall again?" Serbia pouted, "No! I…" On second thought… telling him she fainted sounded way more embarrassing than falling… Ivan just smiled,

"Such a weak little country. You should become one with Russia da." It finally sunk into her skin, "You're Russia!" she exclaimed. Russia chuckled,

"Da, I am." Serbia smiled, glad she had a friend here, not even noticing how deathly quiet it was. "Maybe you should go home," Germany spoke up. "What? Why?" Serbia pouted.

"Well…you fell kind of hard and…" Germany was at a loss for words and Serbia knew he was making up excuses, and why. She glared, "No way. I am not missing my first meeting over this." Germany looked angry and was about to argue, but Russia said,

"I agree, this is important da? She doesn't need to go home." Not know he had complete scared her brother, Serbia smiled at Russia. Without another word Russia grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors, and then sat her down beside him. The rest hesitantly took their seats and began.

Serbia couldn't believe how many countries were there! Silent she tried to name a few; America, Japan, Italy, France, England, Germany, Hungary, China, Poland, Spain and a lot more. It almost made her head spin.

While most of the meeting was arguing among each other, there was some business that actually got taken care of. As everyone got up to leave, Serbia felt like she was being watched. Looking up she saw a girl, Belarus, shooting daggers at her. Serbia smiled politely but thought, 'Man…If looks could kill…' Her hand was grabbed and she was dragged out.

"Did you have fun?" Russia asked when they were in the hallway. She nodded happily, "It's a little overwhelming…but yes. I like being around other people and share thoughts or ideas."

"I do too da." Russia seemed to think a moment, then grinned, "Serbia, would you come over to my place?" Feeling her cheeks heat up Serbia answered, "Yes, thank you Russia, but why?"

Russia shrugged, "I thought we could talk about something," Serbia smiled, "Ok. I'd be honored." Russia looked happy, "Good, I will pick you up tomorrow."

As the two made plans they didn't notice a very angry Germany standing only a few feet behind.

* * *

**A/N: *Announcer voice* what will Germany do?! What will** **Russia say?! Will Serbia stop being so naïve?! Find out next time iiiiiinnnnnnn "LOVE IS NOT COLD: CHAPTER THREE!" ok in all seriousness, thank you all who read my terrible writing ^_^ I shall be updating "A NotSoRegular Girl" and "Confession and Lies" soon! Vanity out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"You're not going,'' Germany said for the fifth time. The argument had been going on for about an hour and Serbia and about reached her limit, curling her hands into fists and biting her lip she said through clenched teeth,**

"Who are you to tell me where I can and can't go?"

"I'm your older brother! And as long as you live in my house, you live under my rules." God she hated that sentence, whenever they argued, thats what she heard and Germany would always win.. Well not today, she was NOT backing down.

"Well maybe I just won't live here anymore!" As soon as it was out of her mouth she couldn't believe she had said it, it had shocked Germany too, but he retorted,

"And will were you go?"

"I'll buy my own house, and then I ca do whatever I want." Serbia glared at him. As much as she loved him, he could be so overbearing sometimes. Before Germany could begin the list of how bad that would be, the doorbell rang. He gave her a look that said 'don't', but Serbia just stuck out her tongue and walked over to the door. Opening the door she smiled,

"Hello Ivan," she said. Russia smiled back, but then frowned. He tilted her chin up and gently brushed a tear from her eye,

"Are you upset little one?" He asked softly. Blushing a little Serbia answered, "I-I'm fine.." Russia stared at her a moment then picked her up bridal style and carried her out. Leaving a heart broken Germany behind.

* * *

A\N: short chapter :( I am sooo sorry for my late update DX My birthday was yesterday, so as a present review what you like or don't like. Oh and pm me for character or plot ideas ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thesnow fell hard and heavy over the walking figures, one carrying the smaller one in his arms, close to him, and it felt amazing. He was nice and warm, and it almost felt like the snow couldn't even touch the young girl. Well felt. In reality it coated her hair, making it look white. She let him carry her as she poured her problems and feelings out

"I love him, but I swear he's so annoying sometimes. When I was little he wouldn't let me go out and play with the others, cause he thought I get hurt. Prussia isn't that bad, he actual tries to see things from my perspective, but not Germany." She sighed. Russia gave her a soft smile,

"He just wants to make sure you're safe. I wish I could see my older sister more often."

"You have a sister Russia?" He nodded,

"Actually I have two. But its still very lonely, one day I hope to live in a place thats nice and warm, with lots of sun flowers too." Serbia smiled,

"That sounds nice...maybe I could visit you there."

"I would like that da." They traveled some moment in silence, the Russia asked,

"Whats it like in your country?" Serbia thought a moment, "Its has forests, it can be very hot in the summer but very cold during the winter." She explained,

"Oh and dancing is a big part of my country." Russia's eyes sparkled,

"Can you dance?" Serbia nodded and blushed, "Yeah."

"Will you show me later?" He asked. The heat creeped up her face and she nodded meekly.

* * *

After a while of walking some more they eventually reached a huge mansion. Russia put Serbia down, and balanced her since she hadn't walked in hours, then he opened the door. Stepping inside Serbia was impressed by the size of the house and how warm it was. Gently taking off her coat Russia said,

"I'm home!" As soon as he said it three men appeared,

"H-hello Mr. Russia.." The smallest-and most adorable- said trembling. In fact, Serbia noticed that all of them were shaking. The tallest looked at her and timidly asked,

" Do you have a guest? Should I make some tea?" Russia nodded,

"Yes please. Serbia this is Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania." Serbia smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."

"Serbia, please follow me." Russia said, tugging on her wrist a little. They started walking down the hall and Serbia turned her to look back at the trio. They all had the look of fear in their eyes.

* * *

Serbia sat down to catch her breath, she just finished her complicated ballet routine and Russia looked pleased.

"You're a beautiful dancer da," he commented. Blushing slightly she answered,

"Thank you, I haven't done it in so long though. I made a few mistakes.." Laughing softly Russia patted her head. "Very few." Now she knew her face was red. Stuttering she asked,

"S-so what did you want to talk to me about?" Russia's face got serious, and he sat down beside her. After a moment of silence he said,

"When I was young, I lived under the Tatar rule. It was very hard to get by everyday. There were a lot of times I didn't eat for days. So I promised myself that one day I would become a big strong country." Serbia felt pity, growing up she had everything handed too her. Continuing Russia said,

"Being a new country people are going to want to be either you're ally, or conqure you. I want to be the first to ask you to be my ally." Serbia was a little surprise, she had neverthought of having allies or enemies. Before she could answer however, a angry female voice yelled,

"Who is SHE?!"


	5. Chapter 5

The angry female ,who Serbia recognized as Belarus, stormed towards them. Stopping only a foot in front of Serbia, Belarus's face formed a disgusted look,

"Oh its you. Get out of my house before you turn it into a pool of HIV." Serbia's mouth dropped open in shock,

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I saw you trying to seduce my Russia and every other guy at the World Conference. Now get out of my house or I'll skin you alive." Belarus pulled sharp knife from behind her, and Serbia knew she wasn't kidding. Glaring at her, Serbia growled,

"I'd like to see you try." There was no way she was going to sit there and be threatened by some freak in a out dated dress. Belarus's eyes got even more dangerous, and she lunged at Serbia, knife aimed at her throat. Serbia was ready to dodge and when she did her arm shot out and grabbed Belarus's arm, twisting it behind her. Not too long ago Prussia had snuck her out and taught her how to defend herself in these types of situation. He was the complete opposite of Germany, who she was pretty sure would lock her up forever if he could.

Belarus screeched in pain as her arm was twisted behind her back and the knife dropped from her hand. However she apparently didn't have a backbone for she twisted her upper body around and scratched Serbia's face with her free hand. Stumbling back in surprise she made the mistake of letting go of Belarus's arm to touch her almost bleeding face. Taking the advantage of both arms Belarus used near impossible speed as she grabbed the knife and held Serbia to the ground, then gently dragged the point up and down her neck.

"Pop quiz, how much pressure would I have to apply to hit a vein?" The question was drawn out in that horrible accent, "Lets find out." And with that the knife was raised into the air. Only when it was inches away from her neck did Russia act.

Moving quickly he lifted Belarus of Serbia rather roughly, Belarus protesting,

"She's trying to ruin us big brother! You belong with me, not her!" To Serbia's surprise, she sounded close to tears. Without a word Russia tossed her-literally- out the door and locked it. Nails against wood made both Russia and Serbia shutter, but eventually the sound stopped and they could here footsteps retreating. Letting out a sigh of relief a pale face Russia said,

"I'm so sorry about my little sister." Giving him a tight smile Serbia answered,

"I-its fine...I shouldn't have provoked her like I did." Russia stared at her a moment before bending down to her level,

"You're bleeding..." He softly dragged his hand down her face, blood staining his fingers. Heat rose up her cheeks as her green orbs met his violet ones. They stayed locked under each others gaze for a couple moments before an uncomfortable cough sounded at the door. Both turning they saw a shaky Latvia holding a tray of tea.

"I-I brought t-the tea..." He stated awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. Russia stood then helped Serbia stand up,

"Thank you Latvia but it won't be needed," Without another word he picked Serbia up- this time with her legs around his waist and her rested on his shoulder- then walked out of the house, passing a very unhappy Belarus.

* * *

"I knew something like this would happen! I tried to warn you, but do you ever listen? Nein you don't!" Germany's rant went on and on as Prussia treated Serbia's wounds. They actually weren't that bad, just a cut and a nasty bruise on her left cheek. Considering a manic came at her with a knife, she got lucky. But lord when she got home with Russia carrying her the way he was.

"It's not like I got seriously hurt or something. Besides I enjoyed myself and thats all that mattered." Serbia rolled her eyes. Germany was really about to go off, but Prussia spoke first,

"Serbia, its really unawesome that you got hurt. We're worried about you hanging around 'him'. He has a reputation, we don't want you to end up like the Baltic's." Serbia thought a moment, remembering the way poor Latvia was always shaking, but pushed it out of her head.

"Russia is a good person! And I don't care what you say, I'll prove it to you!" With that said she stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. Germany let out a sigh,

"That girl will be the death of me.." Prussia was silent a moment before also standing up and saying,

"Maybe its best to let her learn by mistakes, instead of trying to make her see them. She's hard headed, she'll get hurt and then realize what we were trying to tell her." Germany rubbed his eyes,

"I'm more worried about emotional hurt more than physical.."

A\N: Cliff hanger! lolz hope you enjoy ^_^ btw I might start a series of Hetalia oneshots :D R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Serbia pondered what her next move would be. She knew Germany was too mad to let her out of the house, but she really wanted to see Russia again. He made her feel better about a lot of things...he was sweet...Prussia's words came back to her,

"He has a bad reputation.." It almost made her blood boil, he had no right to talk about him that way, what did he know? She took in a breath and calmed herself down. They just wanted what was best for her, but at what cost? Her not having any friends? It's true that she was kinda friends with England, but there was something about the Russian that she loved, and she had no idea what it was. She thought back to when they stared at eachothers eyes, she could sense warth and sympathy from them. Just the memory made her blush. Did she like him? As in more than a friend? Possibly...but still its not like he would ever like her back, right?

She looked over at a full body mirror on the wall. She wasn't very tall, no taller than Latvia. She was also pretty skinny, her barely past shoulder length blonde hair framed her heart shaped face, bangs slightly covering one of her dark green eye. Her black skinnys curved around her hips and her short sleeved black shirt hugged her body. Then finally she had her black winter boots on-something she wore all year round.

Would she be considered attractive? She doubted it.. Her brothers always told her she was pretty but she just dismissed it as a sibling thing. But who cares anyway, she was perfectly content with just being friends with Russia so why push it?

Russia's question came back into her head as she flopped back onto the bed. It would be nice to have an ally, and she knew she could trust Russia, but oh lord if Germany found out..

"UGH! Why me?!" She whined covering her head with a pillow. Then her phone rang. She sat up and stared at it, nobody has ever called her before...never. It took her a couple minutes before she actually picked it up,

"Hello?" she asked unsure if this was a joke or not.

"Ah Serbia, it's me England," The polite english man said. Serbia smiled a little, then replied,

"Oh hello England, it's nice to speak to you again." She tried to sound sophisticated, and England gave a soft chuckle,

"Theres no need to be so formal, actually I wondering if you would like to come over for some tea, so we can get to know each other better." Serbia thought a moment, she was in need of some friends, and she really would like to know England better.

"Sure, that sounds nice, when can I meet you?"

"How's tomorrow sound?" She smiled,

"Perfect."

* * *

Serbia really hoped she looked ok. She had found a purple sun dress in her closet and accessorized it with a purple hairband. But it the bruise she was worried about. After an hour of putting on concealer and various powders she got the thing to be less noticeable, but if you looked really hard you could still see it. Taking in a final breath she rang the door bell. England's mansion wasn't as big as Russia's, but still very beautiful. She didn't have to wait long for England to answer the door. He smiled,

"Hello Serbia, I'm glad to see you, come in." He opened the door wider and let her step in. She returned his warm smile,

"Thank you England, I happy to be here." He held out his arm and she took it, then he led her out onto a balcony that overlooked London. He pulled out her chair and taking a seat she said,

"It's beautiful! I wish I lived someone like this." England laughed a little,

"You actually get use to it. I've been to your country before and it has many wonders. I love the art and dancing." He poured both of them a cup of tea, handing hers to her he asked,

"How have you been feeling?" She gladly accepted and hummed out,

"Pretty good, everybody has been so nice to me. Although Germany has been really rough lately," She trailed off. England smiled at her softly,

"Brothers can be rough on little siblings. I was like that with America when he was a kid. Then the ungrateful twit decided to become independent and all that nonsense." He grumbled, then remembered something,,

"Serbia, I wanted to ask you something," He slid what looked like a party invite, "the Queen invited me to a ball shes having. I need a date and I was wonder if you would..." He looked away a little embarrassed. Serbia smiled sweetly,

"Sure, sounds like fun." England looked at her a little shocked, then he regained his composer,

"Thank you Serbia. It's this weekend, if you need a dress I'd be happy to buy you one." She shook her head,

"I have a lot of dresses."

"Then I guess I'll pick you up at your house around six." They continued to discuss other topics until it started getting late, then Serbia left to go home feeling pretty good about her day.

If she only knew what would happen in the next few weeks...


	7. Chapter 7

Russia hummed quite content with his day, he had got Lithuania to cry and he didn't have to see that idiot America. He tried to think what could possibly make this day any better. Then his mind wander to Serbia. So cute and innocent...he wish he could take that innocence away. He shuddered at the thought in pleasure. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't really care. He liked the fact that he could be with a girl that wasn't scared of him-or a girl that HE wasn't scared of- and he knew he could basically control her, and he loved it. She had this thing about her that he loved, actually he loved everything about her; her laugh, her clumsiness, her spirit, everything. Now if he could just get her to join him. It would be difficult with that idiot Germany hanging around..

He sighed, then looked at his phone, wondering if he should call her or not. It had been a couple days since he had seen her and he wonder what she had done since then. Biting his lip he picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang for a minute before it was picked up,

"Hello?" A angelic voice asked. Containing his pure joy but still sounding cheerful Russia asked,

"Hello Serbia, how are you doing?" Recognizing his accent Serbia's voice perked up a little,

"Russia! I've missed you!" Then she stuttered, "I-I mean..." She fell silent and Russia was sure he could feel the heat from her blush through the phone.

"I missed you to da. What are you doing?" She sighed and grumbled,

"Well, I was trying to find a party dress, but it seems I have out grown all mine.." Seeing an opportunity Russia said,

"Let me buy you one da,"

"I couldn't let you do that Ivan!" Russia smiled at her politeness, she was so adorable!

"I insist, consider it a present to make up the whole Belarus." Russia could tell she was thinking, she went silent a few moments, then she answered,

"Well if you insist..." He felt his heart beat with joy,

"Good, then I'll pick you up tomorrow da." They talked for a few before Serbia excused herself to make dinner. A little disappointed Russia said goodbye and hung up. He felt excited, he had all day tomorrow with her. maybe he could convince her to join him. And it really didn't matter if she didn't want too, he always got his way.

Serbia looked out her balcony window, judging the distance. She knew for a fact she couldn't jump, it was high, she'd have to climb. She wasn't the type to sneak out, she'd only done it once but she had Prussia to help her out. Prussia probably wouldn't help her in a situation like this. As cool as he was even he didn't like Russia. The jump to ground was really high up, and she wasn't sure if she should do it or not. It would be easier just to walk out the door but Germany would ask where she was going and she hated to lie.

Looking at the time if she didn't decide soon she would be late meeting Russia. They had agreed to meet at a little shop in town, a cute party dress shop to be exact. Serbia really couldn't describe how happy she was that he was doing for her, it was so kind! However she wouldn't be able to thank him if she couldn't even get there...Cursing herself she finally jumped, and landed harshly on the ground.

It hurt, but she was pretty sure nothing was broken. Standing up she confirmed that she could walk, then started down the road. It only took her fifth teen minutes to get to town and she was relived to see Russia standing outside the shop, she had made it. Russia saw her approaching and smiled,

"I'm glad you made it da." Serbia felt her heart flutter but returned the smile and said,

"I am too, I almost didn't make it." Russia opened the door for her and tilted his head,

"Did something come up?" As Serbia began browsing through dresses on a rack she explained what happen. Russia frowned slightly,

"You should be more careful da. I don't like it when you get hurt." Serbia grinned, "I'll try but no promises, I'm kinda clumsy." They chatted and eventually Serbia founded a dress. She came out of the dressing room wearing a dark red velvet dress that tied around her neck and went down to her knees. Russia looked stunned and for a moment Serbia was scared that she looked bad. But he finally said,

"You look beautiful!" Serbia blinked, "R-really?" He nodded and she was filled joy. Russia payed for the dress and they left. As they walked down the street in idle conversation Russia asked casually,

"Why did you need a dress anyway?" Serbia giggled a little before answering,

"I have a date, with England." Russia felt cold, was she serious? He felt the need to rip something in half, but instead calmly asked,

"Interesting. Where's he taking you?"

"This really nice ball, the queen invited him. I feel so lucky to have been asked to go with him!" Serbia chirped happily. Russia, however, was far from happy. England was taking her, his little sunflower, on a date. He was dead... This could not be allowed to happen.


End file.
